


Tenno Meridian

by Venara



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venara/pseuds/Venara
Summary: (Just some Warframe smut I wrote because the idea struck and I need practice at writing sex scenes. Please make suggestions at what I can do better.)An operator meets with her Steel Meridian lover using her Valkyr as a proxy.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ok, Ordis,” the Operator, Elira, said, brushing her shoulder length hair out of her face, “stop monitoring for now, I’ll tell you when to resume.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Operator?” Ordis asked over the landing craft’s speakers. 

“I am sure. Now deploy the Valkyr while I initiate the connection.” 

“Operator, standard safety protocols dictate that I remind you of that particular frame’s,” Ordis paused, searching for a word that the Operator wouldn’t mind being applied to her favorite frame. After an eternity to him but less than a second to the Operator he settled on, “deviations.” 

“All my frames are like that, Ordis, as we’ve discussed it’s so that their biological components mirror my own to strengthen transference. Now deploy her and go offline.” 

“Protocol dictates that I remind you, Operator. Entering hibernation.”

The Operator closed her eyes and re-opened them, now seeing what her frame saw: The Plains. She felt the breeze on her, really her warframe but the transference let her feel it. Immediately she darted off to the north, pushing off from the ground and gracefully rotating in the air, taking in the refreshingly warm feeling of the sun warming her, her frame’s, body. 

After a short run through the refreshingly sunny plains Elira found herself at a shallow cave with a grineer made door, marked with a Steel Meridian sigil blocking off the rest of it. 

“Hold still while we scan you, Tenno.” said a rough voice projecting from the door’s speaker. 

When the door opened the Tenno entered the base it was blocking off and nodded to the man scanning the door and the guard on the other side of it, who promptly closed it. 

“If you’re here for Kalle she’s expecting you in the war room.” When Elira, through her warframe, nodded and walked off the door guard muttered, “Silent as ever, it’s a wonder how they ever help,” which prompted a chuckle from the scanner operator. 

The Tenno made her way through the small base, winding her way around storage crates, weapon racks and other Steel Meridian members. When Elira eventually made her way into the small metal half dome that sat against the back wall of the cave the door almost instantly sealed behind her and a dark skinned woman with a scar from a grazing bullet wound just above her right eyebrow, stepped out from behind a crate, her mechanical legs carrying her athletically slender and otherwise unmodified body toward the warframe with an elegance that commanded respect, even from the Tenno.

Elira wrapped Kalle in a tight embrace, her frame’s armor making a quiet clink against Kalle’s repainted Ballista armor, and slowly, gently, caressed the woman’s face and ran her frame’s fingers through her coal black hair. 

“I missed you,” Kalle murmured, pressing herself to the Valkyr and burying her face in the slope of her neck. 

“I missed you too.” The Operator’s voice softly emanating from the Warframe. “But I’m back now, I don’t know for how long but let’s make the most of it.” 

Kalle felt the warframe’s hand slide downward and her armor loosen as a release clasp was pulled. Kalle held herself against Elira with one arm, the other helping to remove her armor. Elira felt Kalle pull her towards a crate, letting her leg armor fall to the ground and pushing off her chest armor as she hopped up and sat on the crate, beckoning Elira closer. Now Kalle unzipped her undersuit and let the garment fall, leaving her naked. 

“Well,” she said, running a hand over her breasts and down to between her legs, “I’m waiting.”

“Even though you’ve seen it it’s still embarrassing,” Elira said as she stepped closer and hugged Kalle, now standing between the metal lower halves of her legs. 

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed about it, Elira,” Kalle whispered, running a hand over the plate of armor between the Warframe’s legs. “I want it, I want you.”

Elira reluctantly removed the plate between the frame’s legs and shuddered with pleasure as she felt Kalle‘s fingers stroking along the length that now protruded from where her codpiece had been. She felt Kalle pull her closer and gasped as she felt her member enveloped in the intense warmth of her lover when she entered her. 

“More, I need more!” Kalle desperately whispered against Elira’s chest.

With that, Elira pushed herself the rest of the way into Kalle, moaning with pleasure at how the woman quivered around her as she kept moving, breathing heavily with the pleasure her small thrusts brought her. Then Kalle wrapped her legs around the waist of Elira’s frame and slung herself so that the pair turned around and now Elira was the one leaning on the crate and Kalle started to bounce on Elira, gasping when the tenno grabbed her rear to support her and the small claws of her frame left little pinpricks of pain where they made contact. 

Elira moaned again, “I’m close,” she said with a strained voice. 

 

Kalle didn’t say anything, she could feel her own release building. When she did try to talk all that came out was an incoherent groan of pleasure as Elira filled her again.

Then Kalle went rigid, her back arching, pressing her chest into Elira’s as she shuddered against the Warframe as she was flooded by the warmth that came with her Tenno lover’s release. 

The pair slowly lowered themselves to the floor and leaned against each other, basking in the feeling of the feeling of the other’s presence. 

“I can’t wait to see you through my own eyes,” Elira whispered as she lazily rubbed Kalle’s back.

“I can’t wait to feel the real you. I want to kiss you and meet more than just a metal plate.” 

“You will. Once you leave the plains I can dock with your ship and we can see each other in person.” 

“Is that a promise?” Kalle asked, looking the Warframe right in where Elira had told her the optic sensors were. 

“It is. The second you leave send me coordinates and I’ll dock with your ship.”


	2. Meeting

Elira rose from the transference chair and went to her quarters. “Ordis, end hibernation but don’t resume monitoring.” 

“How may I assist you Operator?” 

“Monitor for Steel Meridian transmissions and send any of them you pick up through the speakers in my quarters.”

“I will begin immediately. Though I have a question, why do you devote yourself to helping -the vile Grineer-the Steel Meridian.”

Elira sat down on the couch in her quarters, looking over the Gara frame she kept on display, enjoying how the glass refracted the light. 

“Ordis,” she said in a serious deadpan, “If you refer to them like that again I’m going to find a new Cephalon and leave you to the actual Grineer, and you know how that went last time don’t you? Now run an iterative diagnostic again. I want this glitch fixed.” She sighed and looked through the disappointing lack of new messages both in her personal inbox and in the communications arrays where the Tenno spoke to each other. 

Elira lit up when a message appeared in her communications. 

Kalle’s face filled her screen and she said,“We’ll be leaving the plains soon, I’ll have coordinates for you in about four hours. Can’t wait to see you.” 

Elira cycled through various ideas of what to do to fill the spare time while she waited for Kalle to leave earth. Then her gaze was again drawn to the Gara frame. Elira unfolded the bed from within the couch and then began to release the tiny clasps holding her bodysuit pieces together and let it drift to the floor. She reclined where the bed met the back of the couch and focused on the Warframe. Elira felt her own body start to slip away as the transference began to take hold but she didn’t let it complete itself. Instead she forced herself to remain in her own body but even so watched as the Warframe started to move in accordance with her thoughts. 

Elira scooted onto the couch and maneuvered the frame to stand in front of her. Then the frame began to dance, swaying back and forth with a slow grace. The Tenno felt a twitch from between her legs as she had the warframe begin sensually running her hands over her armor. Then she heard a ping from her inbox. 

The message was from Kalle and read, “evaced, Grineer loyalists infiltrated, fending them off but need help, ship at coordinates attached.” 

“Ordis, get to the coordinates in that message right now!” Elira shouted as she quickly put her suit back on, stuffing herself awkwardly into it when it came to the pants, and ran back to the transference chair. 

Elira navigated her Valkyr into the deployment chamber faster than she ever had before. As her orbiter docked with the Steel Meridian galleon she heard Kalle shouting into her comms to be heard of the sound of gunshots in the background. 

“Elira, we’re holding them off at the bridge but we’re taking losses!” Kalle paused and fired her shotgun into what Elira guessed was an advancing squad. “Get here soon and be ready for Bombards.” In the background Elira heard an explosion. “We don’t have long before they get through the other door by the sound of it. Hurry!” 

The signal cut and Elira started sprinting for the bridge, using Valkyr’s ripline to speed things along whenever a room was large. When she came to the first crowd of Grineer she roared in anger and brought out her frame’s claws, setting upon them with a fury more intense than any anger she’d ever felt before. In a few fluid motions she tore through the squad, convincing the few that survived her whirlwind of claws and red mist to retreat. Now that the problem was dealt with however, the Tenno made for the bridge as fast as her frame could move. 

When Elira saw Bombards firing at a locked door and guarded by lancers she knew she was in the right place. She jumped to the top of a support beam, rebounded off of it and descended on the Bombards in another rage, severing limbs from bodies with every motion. 

When the squad was dealt with and her rage subsided, Elira commed Kalle. “The Bombards are dead, it’s just me at the other door.” 

When the door opened an eleven person strong Steel Meridian squad rushed out through it with Kalle leading them, her left arm limp but a Marelock in her right hand. Before she acknowledged Elira Kalle yelled, “ALRIGHT SEAL THE DOOR AND BLOW THE CHARGES!” The door slammed shut just and from behind it came an explosion that rocked the ship and the sound of cracking glass. “Ok,” Kalle said, addressing her troops, “That’s most of them gone thanks to Tahk’s good idea and our Tenno ally showing up in time but be on the lookout, most doesn’t mean all. Now move for the landing craft.” 

As the two ran in the front of the squad they started talking. When Elira cocked her head questioningly Kalle smiled and nodded slowly. “Thank you for making it in time.” She holstered her sidearm and took the Vaykor Hek shotgun off the magnetic holster on her back. “You’re unarmed. Take it.” 

When Elira gave a small wave, her fingers leaving trails of light where her claws formed Kalle shook her head. “I don’t want our best chance out of here running into melee and getting killed, now take the damn gun.” 

Elira took the shotgun and reloaded it. 

The group made it to the landing craft mostly uninterrupted. Though they did have to deal with a stray pack of rollers at one point, but their combined fire took them out without much difficulty and after that little incident the squad made it to the shuttle bay. 

“Pile in, everyone,” Kalle ordered. 

She and Elira kept their weapons raised and watched the door while the troops boarded the shuttle. 

“Once everyone is situated launch it.” When one of the soldiers, a Scorpion, gave a questioning look Kalle said, “I’m going with the Tenno, I have business with them. But I’ll be back. Keer, take this.” Kalle held up a small dataslate, and the Scorpion took it. “It’ll tell you where to go. I’ll join up with you soon. If I don’t…” she hesitated for a moment, “If I don’t join up with you again just assume I’m needed somewhere else.”

“Ordis,” Elira ordered without talking through her Warframe, watching the shuttle launch as she spoke, “dock the Liset with the Galleon using the normal docking bay and prepare for a guest. To be clear, do not activate any kind of security protocols when another person enters the ship. She’s an ally and you’re to treat her the same as you would me.” As an afterthought she added, “Once we’re both on board enter hibernation as well.”

A short while later, and after Elira ordering Ordis to stop complaining and follow orders, the Liset docked in the shuttle bay and lowered a ramp that had been installed for situations like this. 

“Are you ready to meet the real me?” Elira asked as they boarded the orbiter via the ramp. 

Kalle nodded and the pair stepped into the personal quarters of the landing craft. The ramp retracted behind them and the ship gracefully turned and flew out of the docking bay. 

Kalle winced as she felt the Warframe’s arms wrap around her in a tight hug. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think about your arm. Just wait a minute and I’ll be in with Trinity.”

When the Valkyr warframe knelt in the corner and completely stopped moving Kalle nervously looked around what seemed like rather nice personal quarters. Gingerly, she sat down on the bed and looked at the white and gold moving sculptures. She jumped when she heard the hiss of the door opening and saw another Warframe walk in but settled down when it spoke with her lover’s voice.

“This is Trinity,” the Warframe said, “She’ll heal your arm. After that I’ll store my Warframes and we can meet.” A pulse of energy came from the Warframe and Kalle suddenly felt the pain in her shoulder subside. 

 

“Thank you, Elira. That feels so much better,” She said with a sigh of relief. 

 

The Trinity Warframe hugged her and left, soon followed by the Valkyr, which left her shotgun behind as it stood. 

Kalle watched the door with anticipation and smiled broadly when she saw Elira walk in, her slightly pale skin glowing softly in the light. The Tenno took an almost cautious step towards Kalle but broke into a half run and practically flung herself at Kalle, wrapping her in a tight, but not uncomfortable embrace, a gleeful smile adorning her features as she pressed herself to the Steel Meridian woman. 

Suddenly Kalle rolled to the side, trapping Elira under her as she gently pressed her lips to Elira’s. The Tenno shuddered as she felt Kalle’s breath on her skin. Truly her skin now, not just her Warframe’s armor. She blushed as their hands came together. Kalle pulled away from the kiss and rubbed her cheek against Elira’s, taking in her her warmth. 

 

Kalle whispered in her lover’s ear, “I love you.”

Elira shuddered again and whispered back, “I love you too, Kalle,” and pulled her closer. 

The Steel Meridian soldier felt a stiff protrusion rub against her thigh and lit up at how the Tenno sighed with pleasure when she caressed the bulge in her suit. 

“Please Kalle, I want you. I want you so much.” 

“Is that all you want from me?” The soldier asked in mock offense, pulling away and clutching a hand to her chest in joking shock, the grin she wore inviting the Tenno to play along. 

Elira didn’t bite however. Instead she found herself pressed to Kalle, fiercely kissing her again and tenderly licking her jaw when she had to break away for breath. “What I want from you,” she said through her heavy breathing, “is for you to stay with me, now and through the end of this war. I want you to come with me and for me to go with you wherever either of us end up until we can both retire to a little house somewhere beautiful on earth.” Elira slowly ran her hands down Kalle’s back, stopping and squeezing when her back became her rear. “But first, I want to get this armor off you and make the first night you spend with the real me a pleasurable one.” 

Kalle Guided Elira’s hands to the clasps that would release her armor. Elira undid them without hesitation and guided Kalle to the fasteners of her jumpsuit, which were slowly, almost playfully,done away with. Once the two had undressed each other Kalle crawled back on the bed and leaned against the couch back that was at the head of it as Elira watched on, mesmerized by her movements.

In a breathy voice she said, “Well then, if you want me, come here and take me.” 

Elira dropped onto all fours, crawling up the bed in what was almost an imitation of a Kavat’s hunting stance. She stopped to leave a trail of light kisses along Kalle’s inner thigh. Elira felt Kalle’s fingers run through her hair and felt as she tried to gently pull Elira further inward, towards her sex. The Tenno eagerly went along with Kalle and for the first time, tasted her lover. 

When Kalle thrust her hips Elira kept going, bringing her hands to her lover’s backside and holding her close as she arced and shivered. Kalle went slack for a few moments and Elira lessened the intensity of her licks and caresses, slowly, almost reluctantly, coming to a stop as Kalle shimmied down to lie beside the Tenno. 

They gravitated together again and kissed, each running their hands lovingly over the other’s body until Kalle reached Elira’s still stiff shaft and began to stroke her. The Soldier nipped at one of Elira’s breasts as she slid down to take the Tenno’s length in her mouth.

Kalle took all that she could of Elira’s length. Even when her body demanded breath Elira’s gasps and moans kept her going. When the Tenno ran her hands through Kalle’s hair it sent shivers down her spine and made her moan with delight. It was one such moan that pushed Elira over the edge. Kalle heard the Tenno warn her about her finish but that only made her want more. She heard Elira moan again and smiled as her lover’s release filled her mouth. 

“I love your taste,” Kalle whispered into Elira’s ear just before she nipped at her earlobe.  
Elira replied by kissing Kalle and saying, “I love yours, I love that you’re here,” She kissed her again, “and I love you.” 

Then Kalle pulled the bed covers over them and the two drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and criticism about what could be improved would be appreciated, I'm trying to get better at writing in general but especially writing smut.


	3. Tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may have noticed this story actually developed a little bit of a plot last chapter. For better or worse that won't be continuing in this one as this time it's all about the smut. (this time with tentacles)

Kalle awoke to the sound of quiet clicking, which, when she looked, turned out to be Elira typing away on a terminal. 

The Soldier crept up behind Elira, saying, “Good morning,” as she kissed the back of her neck.

Elira gasped softly at the sudden, but welcome, contact.

Then Kalle slowly pulled away and asked, “So what’re you doing with that terminal?” though her hands remained wrapped around the Tenno’s waist as she looked at the Orokin text on the terminal.

Elira smiled at her and said, “Flipping between a project and the trading boards.”

Kalle looked around. “Well while you try and trade for whatever mad Tenno weapon it is you’re after how about you tell me if there’s a shower on this ship?”

“Oh, there’s a shower behind that panel.” Elira gestured to a panel in the wall that had a symbol of a glowing waterfall projected on it. 

Kalle entered the small shower stall and a moment later poked her head out to ask, “What do these controls do?” 

“Oh, just touch the holograms to use them, and ignore the buttons. The slider that goes from blue to red is temperature and then one next to it is water pressure.”

“Wow. Tenno showers are amazing,” Kalle whispered to herself as she ducked back in. 

“Oh, and put your armor in that waist high container. It’ll clean it while you shower.”

Elira turned back to her work until she heard a soft moan coming from the shower. “Is she really having fun without me?” Elira muttered as she quietly opened the door to the bathroom to see Kalle looking at right at her, grin on her face and hand rubbing between her legs. 

“I wondered if that would get you to join me,” Kalle said as she leaned back against the shower wall. “How bout you come in here and help finish me off?” 

Elira stepped into the shower, still naked from the previous night’s activities, and said, “I have a better idea if you’re up for trying something new...and maybe a little strange.” 

Kalle hesitated for a moment but nodded to Elira, who pressed a button on the shower wall. Kalle didn’t know it but in Orokin text the button read “Tentacles”. Then the first tentacle, seemingly made of water, rose from a small grate in the floor. 

“It’s an ability that one of the frames has. I just worked out a way to control it without fully piloting it.” The Tenno ran a hand along the watery appendage and guided it between her legs. Elira moaned and leaned back against the shower wall as it entered her. She scooted along the wall, closer to Kalle as another tentacle rose from the grate. “Your turn,” The Tenno said. 

Kalle was nervous at first as she touched the tentacle, which she found surprisingly solid for it being made of water, but she cupped a hand around it and guided it towards the heat that she still felt between her legs and let the tentacle enter her. Suddenly Kalle’s world exploded in pleasure as she felt it fill her. Kalle slowly slid down the wall and sat on the shower floor, letting the tentacle thrust into her, and looked over at Elira, who has guiding another tentacle towards her, though this one she had her back to. Kalle rubbed at that delightful bundle of nerves just above her entrance as she watched Elira’s second tentacle slide into her rear. 

“Do you want one there too?” Elira asked, dropping to her knees and stradling Kalle. 

Kalle nodded and pulled the Tenno in for a kiss as she felt the Tentacle between her legs exit her, only to be replaced by Elira’s length. The Soldier groaned as she felt the watery appendage make its way ever so slowly into her rear entrance but was left breathless with pleasure when another tentacle joined Elira, stretching and filling her in ways she’d never before felt. 

The couple lie there on the floor of the shower, thrusting against each other in a rhythm with the tentacles, their lips locked together in a series of heated kisses. Another pair of tentacles joined them, this pair simply roaming their bodies and groping at their breasts. With a final thrust deep into Kalle Elira came, and with another thrust from the tentacles so did Kalle. 

“That,” Kalle moaned as the tentacles pulled out of her and retreated through the grate, “was amazing.” 

“I’m glad you were willing to try it,” Elira said as she sluggishly rolled off of Kalle, letting the shower’s still running water wash over them.


End file.
